


The Judge and the Gardener

by Rogercat



Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, F/M, Family, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Sometimes everyday life is the best, without too much drama





	The Judge and the Gardener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/gifts).



> Female Bilbo is named Acacia here, since Old Bilbo from LOTR canon will show up in a different role
> 
> Thorin is meant to be a bit older than Acacia, who is about mid-30s, while he is roughly 10 years older. So that is what he meant by that he married very late in life here in-story 
> 
> female hobbits are named after flowers and gemstones in canon, so that is why I thought the names suited

The city of Nargothrond, one of the city parks: 

It was perfect weather for growing flowers and vegetables today, with sun outside yet not too hot. Acacia and her follow gardeners was kept busy with their work in this park, for some of the flowers needed to be changed and watered to avoid that they dried up. 

“I hope that the court case will go well, Thorin looked displeased yesterday so the accuser is likely one of those idiots who lack of common sense around wildlife again…” 

Acacia knew how her husband felt about such people, it was impossible to avoid such tourists or other people who was alarming naive about wildlife when Himring National Park was involved. Thorin defended the national park well in such court cases, he was not called Oakenshield for nothing. In fact, she had even heard the locals of Erebor, his home community, joke about him being a modern-day knight for the wildlife of northern Valinor. 

“Well, given how people now in the modern age seem to forget their ties to nature…” 

No, she had to focus on her work, or she would fall behind her co-workers. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

After work, Acacia used her bicycle to arrive at the daycare center to retrieve her youngest daughter Ruby. The older daughter, named Belladonna after her maternal grandmother, was already in kindergarten and was in a different building than her little sister. 

“Now, girls, we are to arrive straight home and await your daddy to come home.” 

“Pa!” Ruby babbled, while Acacia struggled to get her seated in the baby seat on the bike. Just this very spring, Belladonna had bravely conquered the world on her small bike with two support wheels attached to the rear wheel, so she could follow after her mother. 

“Are daddy busy in teaching slow-learning people again about wild animals?” Belladonna asked, using the term Thorin had to explain his work for his children, since the law and all its inner meanings was too hard to gasp for them at this young age. 

“Yes. There is a young couple who thought that they could take a selfie with a baby moose, and found themselves chased by the mama moose in response. You can not sue a moose, since the animals does not use money!” Acacia explained. rolling her eyes in memory of how Thorin had not even seemed surprised when he had learned about the background to his new court case. Well, he had been working as a judge for almost twenty years, so naturally he must have dealt with a lot of bizzare reasons for creating a court case. 

“I hope that the mama moose headbutted them into a river for a cool bath, then. You and daddy always say to listen to the park rangers when we are at Himring, mom.” 

Acacia nodded, she and Thorin knew how important the national park and the tourists was for the survival of the smaller communities here in northern Valinor, having grown up in Erebor and the Shire as their childhood homes. Thankfully, they both had close family left there and every holiday was planned to visit either her family or his, even after moving to Nargothrond for their respective work. 

“Come on, let's go on the train before we misses it.”

In the trains leading out to the suburbs and communities close to Nargothrond, there was special wagons for people who used bicycles to travel, so Acacia helped Belladonna to get her small bicycle onboard. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Since Thorin had told her that he likely would be a bit late because of the court case today, Acacia fed her two daughters a light snack at coming home to their cottage in the southern suburb of the city. 

“Oh, look, girls, I need to fix the weeds before they attacks the flowers. Would you be so sweet and help me?”

Belladonna was happy to help her mother, while Ruby was more satisfied with digging the fingers in the soil, which was not surprising as she was still a toddler. 

“Can we ask daddy to make pancakes for dinner today, mom?” 

Acacia had to smile at the suggestion. It seemed like the Durinsson family's tradition of pancake making, related to the Arkenstone Pancakes family restaurant they had owned for centuries, had been inherited by Belladonna. 

“Oh, good. Fíli and Kíli will not have to worry about that they have to inherit Arkenstone Pancakes because I married so late in life and they became the most likely heirs in the next generation because Dís married almost straight after high school when she had learned the basics of running the family business,” a deep male voice spoke up behind them. 

“Pa!” Ruby greeted in joy at seeing Thorin come in through the garden gate and closing it, his business suit not looking so neat because he had opened it from the afternoon heat. 

“Daddy!” 

“You heard the girls. Pancakes are requested for dinner today,” Acacia teased, pulling up her straw hat so she could see her husband properly. 

“Their demands are my pleasure, just allow me a shower and change to more comfortable clothes first,” Thorin laughed, gently trying to keep Ruby's earthy-covered little hands away from his white shirt while Belladonna already knew that the business suit was not a clothing item she could touch after being out in the garden like this. 


End file.
